


Control

by kqbaby



Series: Kellin Fics [2]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, BDSM, Backstory, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Carrying, Cheating, Choking, Commitment, Confessions, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Erotic Games, Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Fun, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Hot Sex, Humiliation, King for a Day (Music Video), Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Lust, Mirror Sex, Musicians, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Female Character, Passion, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Romance, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sex Games, Single POV, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Swingers, Teasing, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbaby/pseuds/kqbaby
Summary: Kellin gives his girlfriend a lesson in obedience after catching her flirting with Vic.
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kellin Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Gemma's (girlfriend/OC) POV. Kellin/Gemma. Explicit, mostly smut. Dom/sub dynamic with plenty of trademark sweetness, nothing hardcore. Vic is a mere pawn, but perhaps a door has been opened....

"Hey, aren't you in a band or something?" I asked, sliding onto the adjacent bar stool.

Vic turned towards me, smiling. "Very funny, Gemma. Glad you made it. Where's Kellin?"

"Running late, so it's just us for now. You don't mind, do you?" I asked, dropping my chin into my hand and batting my eyelashes at him.

"Not at all," he replied, his smile transforming into a wicked grin. "I look a lot cooler when you're around."

"Oh, please," I replied, rolling my eyes. "How could I make you look cooler?"

He rolled his right back. "Give me a break, Gemma. Just look at you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I teased. I leaned in closer, giving him my widest eyes.

"You're joking right? There's no way someone as beautiful as you are doesn't realize the effect you have on men."

I feigned momentary surprise at his comment, then moved my hand to stroke his thigh. "Is that your way of saying you want me?" I purred.

His tensed at the contact, face flushed, but didn't move. "I...oh hell. I might as well admit it," he sighed. "I do. I think about you all the time. How could I not? But--"

"Hey, what's going on? Did I miss anything?"

I took back my hand, and I swear I saw Vic jump out of his skin. He looked up but I could tell he was avoiding meeting Kellin's eyes. "Hey, man. We were, uhhh, Gemma was just trying to reassure me about the issues with the set the other day. She thought I was taking things too hard."

"Is that right, baby?" he asked me, turning his light green eyes on me with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and flashed him my most seductive smile before answering, "Sure is." The Look™.

"Cool," was all he said. Taking my hand, he pulled me up and took my newly vacated seat before drawing me back into his lap. Cupping my chin with the hand that wasn't wrapped around me, he brought my eyes to his. "I missed you," he said as he brushed his lips against mine before committing to a soft kiss.

"I missed you, too," I replied, burying myself a little deeper in his lap. I felt the fabric of his jeans rise to meet my bare flesh.

"Good girl," he whispered into my ear, barely audible. A shiver ran down my spine, culminating in a fresh surge of wetness that, with nowhere else to go, would surely end up soaked into his jeans.

"Alright, lovebirds. Cut it out," Vic finally interjected, failing to completely obscure his irritation.

Kellin relaxed his hold on me with a wink. "So, what does a man have to do to get a drink around here?"

________________________________________________________________________________

I heard Kellin click the door shut behind him as I stumbled into the hallway, trying to rid myself of my shoes in the dark.

"What was that at the bar tonight, with Vic?" he asked, sounding completely composed but not moving from the door. "You knew I would see the whole thing. Are you trying to make me jealous or what?"

I ignored him, struggling with the strap on my remaining shoe. Of course I knew he was watching, we arrived together. The entire show had been for him. I didn't realize that he had moved until I felt his breath on my neck as he spoke, "Turn around." I spun to face him, letting my shoe clatter to the floor. He gripped my chin, harder than he had at the bar. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. You're going to have to make that up to me. Kneel."

He released me, allowing me to sink to my knees. Then he crouched, bringing his narrowed eyes to meet mine. "You want my attention?" he asked, threading his graceful fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Yes," I breathed, trembling at his touch.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir," I corrected.

"That's my good girl," he said, softening and running his thumb over my cheek. His fingers gripped tighter, pulling me in for a forceful kiss that tested the limits of my lungs. His eyes searched mine for a little longer before he stood back up. 

"I want you to know that I would never treat you this way if there was any doubt about how much you enjoyed it." The statement was punctuated by the sound of his zipper. Gently pressing the tip of his erection into my lips, he slid his hand back into my hair. "Now, show me how sorry you are," he commanded softly.

I parted my lips to accept him, and the momentum of the initial pressure slid him to the back of my throat. "Just like that, baby," he moaned, tightening his hold on my hair. I wrapped my hands around the base of his shaft and started greedily moistening his cock, flashing him the same eyes as before. "Don't think you’ll get out of this that easily," he growled. He pulled us apart, his departure eliciting a whine from me. "Stop that. Use your words and tell me what you want, baby," he said, brushing his thumb over my pouting lips knowing I'd arch into his hand at the touch. Those hands were a weakness he had no difficulty exploiting. His way of letting me know that he was in control and would not be tolerant of continued attempts to undermine him.

"I want your cock, Kellin, please...." I started, driven to distraction. I felt his hand strike my cheek before I had even finished speaking.

"Did I say you could address me by name?” he asked calmly, returning his hand to its previous position on my stinging cheek after I shook my head no. "Try again."

"I want you back inside me, please..."

"That's better. Get up and turn around." He unzipped my dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. "Now, go bend over the bathroom counter for me." Ensuring I'd be ready for him, he finished undressing himself before following after me.

"So beautiful," he exhaled, running a hand from my hip to my thigh. On the way back up, he trailed to my soaking slit, the ease with which his slender fingers slipped in earning a hum of approval. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," I moaned, trying to push him deeper as he worked his fingers.

"That's right, baby. As long as I know you're mine, you can have whatever you want."

"I want you to fuck me, please, Kellin...."

His hand disappeared for a moment before being brought back down on my ass. I bit down on my lip, stifling a moan. "I haven't given you permission to say my name. Don't make me remind you again," he growled.

"I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"It's too late for sorry, baby," he said, sounding apologetic as he took my wrists into his hand and held them against my back. "Show me you can be a good girl. Let me hear you beg for it." In another strategic demonstration of dominance, he began rubbing the very thing I was aching for between my folds, denying me the satisfaction of entry. A tiny movement or increase in pressure and he would have slipped in easily, but he had already averted the potential for rebellion by pinning me to the counter. 

"I need it, please...."

"I know you can do better than that."

"Please...it's agony not having you inside me," I begged. "I can't take any more, please...."

His reply wasn't particularly forceful, but I wasn't prepared for the depth achieved with that initial thrust. The resulting sound that escaped me was more like a yelp than a moan, prompting him to pause and release my wrists. "I'm sorry, baby, do you want me to stop?" he asked, clasping my hand in both of his and brushing it against his lips before planting a small kiss.

"No, please don't," I managed breathlessly.

He kissed my hand once more before letting go and wrapping his articulate fingers above my elbow. "Come here, baby." It was delivered more as a request than a demand, but he indicated that it was not optional by sliding his other arm underneath to draw me against him without waiting for my response. 

"I want you to watch, so there’s no more confusion about who can please you. Look at me,” he ordered, wrapping his hand loosely around my throat to facilitate my compliance as he began thrusting with renewed vigor. He brought his free hand up to my breast, apparently finding the hitch in my moan after every pinch particularly enjoyable. “You like when I touch you? Tell me. Say my name, baby.” His breath was hot in the crook of my neck, where he was diligently nibbling every time I drew my eyelids, which was often.

“I love it when you touch me, Kellin.” As true as it was, I struggled to drag out each word in my current euphoric stupor.

“That’s my good girl.” Releasing my nipple for a final time, he traced a tantalizing path down over my skin. In a supernatural display of perfect timing, I watched his beautiful fingers tighten as he simultaneously delivered an electrifying flick over my clit. I almost lost it and had to steady myself against the counter. "Don't go anywhere, baby. You feel so good. I want to feel you come for me."

“Kellin….” Unable to throw any power behind my voice, it was barely a whisper.

“I know, baby,” he soothed. “You can’t close your eyes, though, understand?” he reminded, beginning to rub his fingers against my clit as he somehow continually managed to find new depths. I nodded, wrapping my hands tightly around his arms for support as I melted into his embrace. “Keep saying my name, baby.”

“Kell-in….” Interrupted by a moan, I finished a little stronger this time.

“Louder,” he growled, accommodating me by loosening his grip slightly. "I want everyone to know who’s responsible for your pleasure."

“Kellin!” As soon I had said it, I felt that familiar crescendo. “KELLIN!”

"That's right, baby, come for me,” he moaned, both of us sharing in the sensation of my walls spasming against his length. "Ohhhh, that's a good girl. Damn, you feel so fucking good...." Backing off, he assisted in my less-than-conscious return to the welcome coolness of counter.

"Kellin, come inside me, please...." I pleaded breathlessly.

"Yeah, baby? Is that what you want?" he asked softly, running his hand through my hair.

"Yes, please, please...."

Slipping out, he twirled me around and pushed me up onto the counter in an insult to grace. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him towards me. "I want to look at you while I come," he clarified, gripping my head and pressing his forehead against mine before pushing back into me. A high-pitched moan escaped me, my eyelids once again fluttering closed as I steadied myself against the counter. "Don't do that, baby, look at me," he said, brushing his thumb over my eyelashes with his free hand. I opened my eyes to find his locked on mine. "There you go, just like that.”

"Kellin...Kellin...ohh..."

"That's it, baby, say my name...." He trailed off, seemingly finishing the thought with a deep and quivering kiss, as I felt him release his warmth inside me.

He slowly pulled his lips back from mine, keeping our foreheads together and not relenting in his gaze. We were both completely out of breath, and he looked like he was fresh from a set, dark hair clinging to glistening skin. It was a look I found excruciatingly sexy, even surpassing the softcore pornography of the King for a Day music video. I would have started in on him for round two if I could have mustered up an ounce of energy, but I was completely tapped out.

“You drive me fucking crazy, Gemma," he said, stroking my face and smiling. "I love you."

I stopped his hand and gently kissed his fingertips. "I love you, too, Kellin," I replied, holding his hand against my face. Without skipping a beat, he pulled me into an enveloping embrace and rested his chin on top of my head.

We basked in the sound of our own breathing until it became clear we’d never make it to bed if we lingered a moment longer. Kellin scooped me into his arms, apparently still content with being the one in charge. I hooked my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest, but didn't open my eyes. "Time for bed, sweetheart," he whispered softly, followed with a kiss on the forehead. I nuzzled further into him, asleep before he’d even carried me out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This was pretty ambitious for me, as a writer (I'm new to fan fiction and fiction in general). I found very few fics with Kellin in a decidedly dominant role, and the ones I did find felt pretty generic in terms of characterization. I'm not sure if this the result of wish fulfillment or a superficial take on his personality (he's sweet, we get it), but I think there's quite a bit of evidence that he has more range/dynamism than he's given credit for. This originally started as simple wish fulfillment for me, but after listening to Kellin's episode of the Slumber Party podcast it became more about convincing everyone else that he could be written believably as a dom without sacrificing personality. As a result, I reworked it quite a bit from my original draft, being more intentional with language, mannerisms, etc. Feel free to let me know how awesome/terrible I did or leave any of your other strong opinions in the comments.


End file.
